


letting go

by dangoreiya



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, Heartache, Heartbreak, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Parents, Rejection, Sad, Tears, Time Skips, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangoreiya/pseuds/dangoreiya
Summary: part of loving you is letting go.-Shoto has always felt drawn to his best friend Chihaya and he thought of it as something normal. He thought it's normal for friends, to always stay close to each other, to hug, cuddle and sleep in the same bed. But the older they got, the more Shoto noticed how uncommon his wishes towards his best friend were.He started questioning, if friends really did all those things he pictured himself doing with Chihaya. When did he start feeling this way towards the slightly older boy? Does he ask himself the same questions, while lying awake in his empty bed?-short story.





	letting go

**Author's Note:**

> my first language isn't english so please bear with me if I make mistakes :( but I would still like it if you'd correct me if I did something wrong! enjoy <3

»Shoto!« you call for me with your wonderful voice which I could never get enough of, while waving at me with a big bright smile and happily flashing eyes. As I'm looking at your slightly rosy cheeks, probably from the low temperature, and the brown strands of your hair which are falling on your forehead ever so perfectly, my heart skips a beat and a warm feeling enters my stomach.

I return your smile and slightly wave back at you, getting happier with each and every step I get closer to you. After finally reaching you, I embrace your rather tiny body and deeply inhale your scent of mint. Way too early for my liking, I have to let go of you, but my gaze stays on you as our eyes meet, making it impossible for my smile to leave my face. But even this has to end, as you decide to turn away from me, now facing the street while waiting for the bus.

But I just can't tear my eyes off of you.

When did I start feeling like this whenever I see you? That I want to hold your hand while we're waiting for the bus? Or that I want to cup your rosy cheeks with my hands while inspecting your green eyes, in hopes to maybe get your cheeks to blush even more?

Was there even a specific time in our friendship, when my love for you started? Or did I always feel like this towards you, but only realised it after some time had passed?

—coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only a short prologue, future chapters will be much longer!! <3


End file.
